homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorrea Fenrix
THIS IS NOT COMPLETE, BY ANY STRETCH OF THE IMAGINATION. IN CASE THAT WASN'T CLEAR ENOUGH ALREADY. DUH. ---- - Normal= }} - Outfits ▾= - Cape= }} - Not Lorrea ▾= - Aevund= - Aevund again= - Nyarla= }} }} |aliases = "DAZZLING HEROINE", "FLAWLESS", "CHRONIC LIAR" |guardian = Mother Grub |relatives = The Cavalier (Bullshit) |moon = ???? |affiliation = |sprite = |species = Troll |gender = Female |age = 7.5 Sweeps |height = SHORT |weight = HEAVY FOR A SHORT TROLL? MUSCLES N' SHIT |blood = Jade |screenname = allodicTemperament |strifekind = swordkind |classpect = ???? of ???? |planet = Land of ???? and ???? |fetch modus = Switch }} Your name is LORREA FENRIX. You have been gifted with JADE GREEN BLOOD, and with a VIRGIN MOTHER GRUB to watch over you. Of course, despite its protection, you are ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN that you are the real one helping the relationship along, and make sure that EVERYONE is aware that you are guarding on of the few Mother Grubs to leave the BROODING CAVERNS. To this end, you have RELENTLESSLY PRACTICED with the only weapon fitting someone of such an IMPORTANT DUTY- the SABER. You refuse to consider that you use a saber for the sole reason of it being what you happened to find. That sort of thinking is ABSOLUTELY PREPOSTEROUS, and anyone who suggests as much will get the FLAT OF THE BLADE. You are a NOBLE HERO, braving the VICIOUS ALTERNIAN SUN, where so many others fear to tread, from the RELATIVE SAFETY of your TOWER OF A HIVE. You have considered BRAVELY HEROING outside of the hive, but the ROAMING UNDEAD AND FERAL FAUNA, as well as the urging of your MOTHER GRUB, have dissuaded you. You tell yourself that this is to spare the INNOCENT and INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS beasts. You aren't sure if you agree with yourself on that one. When you aren't busy HONING YOUR SKILLS, which is actually less common than would be guessed by how much you insist it is, you instead dabble in some PENMANSHIP, though NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW. You absolutely do not write about the SUNLIGHT, FLORA, and the strife that you see amongst the local VICIOUS FAUNA, and your EPIC STRUGGLES for ensuring that their evildoers are dealt with. You've ABSOLUTELY NEVER written what you quietly refer to as epics, with you of course standing forwards as the DAZZLING HEROINE, who NEVER MAKES A MISTAKE, and ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT TO DO. But that's enough about what you DON'T WRITE, EVER. Obviously. You don't really deal with other trolls all that much, and for some reason they all seem VERY ODD to you. You still occasionally make an effort for CONVERSING with them, but many of them DON'T BELIEVE the things that you insist are true. Of course, you continue trying. To this end, your trolltag is allodicTemperament and you generrally tend to drraw out the llength of yourr worrds. Appearance Lorrea is short. She'll never say it outright, and if it comes down to it will instead insist that anyone else is just tall. Her sense of fashion is nigh nonexistant, beyond a simple jade sash that she keeps on one of her legs, and a dramatic crimson cape that she wears when she feels the need to be SUITABLY DRAMATIC. Her hair is generally always a bit of a mess, and the ends are a bit choppy. Some parts of it look as though they were probably cut short with her saber. That can't be safe or really all that reasonable. . Life before SGrub Lorrea lives on the verge of a large Alternian forest, overlooking a large expanse of mostly empty grassland from her tower of a Hive. The grassland was the haunt of a large variety of Alternian megafauna, which Lorrea wanted nothing to do with. Her hive reflects this- besides a fairly small entryway, most of the hive proper is elevated above the ground, out of reach of the wandering undead and megafauna. She spends a good deal of time watching the area around her hive from the roof, or from one of the balconies that allow her to move around outside of the hive itself. Her hive was relatively isolated from other trolls, due to this somewhat inconvenient location; which was all the better for her, given her rather unique lusus: due to her uncommon stature as a jadeblood, Lorrea was taken in by a virgin mother grub. The relationship between the troll and her lusus developed quickly into one of mutual protection; mother grubs are not harmless, but neither was the young jadeblood, with her saber- especially to hear her tell the tale. At a fairly early stage in her life, she stumbled into the possession of what she claims is the saber of a Cavalreaper of a long-past era. Her stories of how she found it vary greatly- sometimes she stole it from an undead emperor, sitting upon his throne of bone, deep within a catacombs, and yet other times she had to duel the ghost of its original possessor to earn the right to wield it. Still other times, she claims to have drawn it from a stone, where it had obviously been lodged in some grand battle. At this point, it's not clear if even she remembers what was quite true. Her isolation from other trolls has led to her never fully understanding the hemospectrum, nor the effects that it has. In her dealings with other trolls, she does her best to feign absolute understanding- this leads to her frequently making sweeping generalizations that are ridiculous at best, and downright infuriating at worst. Most of her experience with other trolls took place in the form of her sporadic FLARPing, which she was rather good at, even if it bothered her on some level; her vocalization of this problem would take the claim that she was loathe to go against those of lesser ability, though this, like many of her claims, could easily be drawn into question. Whether this is true or not, she avoids fatal bloodshed when possible. This especially benefits a number of her friends, who she's been involved with on occasion; frequently posing opposition. During these instances, she refers to herself (frequently in third person, and with altogether too much exposition) as The Cavalier, after the inscription roughly carved into the blade of her saber. Some time after her first actual forays into combat, she became more comfortable roaming the area around her hive- though, of course, it demanded that she remain alert and cautious to the things around her. She hardly tested it, but she was always reasonably certain that if it came down to it, her saber would measure up poorly against the daywalking undead. There was one story that she didn't quite entirely fabricate- there are some scattered ruins, some obviously decaying hives from sweeps ago, but some others seem less so, at least to her. This has, of course, given her many ideas as to possible escapades; though they've remained as fantasies within her mind, having only gotten close enough to the openings in the ruins to peer at what they contain, before rushing back to her hive to record some new fantastical tale. One of the most fantastical of these tales is that of the Cavalier. From only a few scattered fragments, she began to weave a story of heroism, bravery, and nigh-impossible feats of skill and cunning. After sweeps of developments, it was fashioned into a proper narrative; with, of course, the Cavalier's unknown caste and symbol being replaced with Lorrea's own. After this was put together, Lorrea had a brilliant idea. Or, she thought it seemed brilliant. Surely her friends would want to hear about these amazing adventures, and what would be the harm in their seeming true, hmm? This has led to Lorrea becoming entrenched in an ever-expanding web of deceit, that she has no intention of taking apart. It's astonishing how believable it was, though Serios' involvement hardly served to debunk what was quickly becoming a known mythical story. Maybe, eventually, she'd be able to make it a bit more real. At least, she hoped. Other interesting events may have occurred. Maybe. Locations Hive Lorrea's hive consists of one primary tower, with a few rooms branching out from it further up. It's build around a tree, and very little of the actual hive exists at ground level- or a few stories up. It's hard to access without approaching across clear ground, due to its position- but it is also fairly visible due to this. Movement between the rooms disconnected from the main tower is accomplished through balconies and rope bridges. Entry REDACTED Land! REDACTED Relationships! Nyarla Aesona Between what is OBVIOUSLY BULLSHIT, and a LESS THAN HEROIC DEMEANOR, Nyarla leaves a lot to be asked for. DESPITE THIS, he seems competent enough WITH WORDS, and hasn't done anything DASTARDLY ENOUGH to warrant RETRIBUTION. You wouldn't call it a FRIENDSHIP, so much as an ALLIANCE. You have talents that he occasionally seeks to benefit from, but the INVERSE is also true. You're somewhat WARY of him, but it is probably safer to REMAIN ON GOOD TERMS rather than FORCE A CONFRONTATION over some SUSPICION as to WHAT HIS MOTIVES REALLY ARE. You are ALMOST ENTIRELY CERTAIN that if it came down to it, you could OUTFIGHT HIM with ONE HAND BETWEEN YOUR BACK, while BLINDFOLDED. Potentially with the room ALSO BEING ON FIRE. But that scenario is ENTIRELY ABSURD; almost absurd enough to ALLUDE TO WITHIN SOME OF YOUR WRITINGS. You ponder this. Serios Calier What an ODD FISH. There is SOMETHING RESPECTABLE about his DEDICATION to what is obviously a VERY PREPOSTEROUS ACT, due to how difficult it must be to seem SO NAIVE. You try not to make it TOO OBVIOUS that you REALLY DOUBT HIS SINCERITY, and instead have decided to PLAY ALONG. He's one of the few who SEEMS TO BELIEVE the stories that you tell, and is actually RATHER INTERESTED in the things that you find. Because of this, he generally gets to know a few things CLOSER TO THE TRUTH, such as where you actually found YOUR SABER. His manner, though, is SOMEWHAT FRUSTRATING. The literary nuances of what you imply seem to FREQUENTLY GO RIGHT PAST HIM. It's hard to tell if he is INCOMPETENT, or VERY DEDICATED towards his CHARADES. You rarely express this irritation. You have it on GOOD CONFIDENCE that it isn't an ACT, though, and this seems both INCREDIBLY SAD and A BIT REMARKABLE. You intend to keep in touch with him. Maybe some good will come of it. If a conflict were to erupt, you are sure that you could win through VERBAL TRICKERY, if his ACT IS REAL. If it's fake, you're NOT SURE. You seem to recall highbloods generally being STRONGER than trolls of lower castes, and you are FAIRLY CERTAIN that he is at least COMPETENT at self-defense. You intend to AVOID such a CONFRONTATION until you have a BETTER MEASURE of his capabilities. Aevund Nervik A RIVAL of yours, as well as a GOOD FRIEND. Despite his claims, you believe him to be FAIRLY COMPETENT, if a bit MISGUIDED. You enjoy the VERY SERIOUS competition, as well as the VERY HAMMY dialogues that occur. You do battle with him ON OCCASION, and win EVERY TIME. This generally DOESN'T HURT EITHER OF YOU TOO MUCH. If it were a fight to the death, and you would HOPE THAT IT WOULDN'T BE, you're REASONABLY CERTAIN that his chances are only slightly better than a freshly spawned GRUB. Ramira Deloom No comment???? Obviously. Aaisha Irquen You talk with the HEIRESS on occasion, and it mostly takes the form of RELATING your somewhat similar POSITIONS of importance. You're not sure if being royalty makes her all that SPECIAL, but you never really did FULLY UNDERSTAND what the hemospectrum really COUNTS FOR. She seems like a DECENT ENOUGH PERSON, though. You have NO IDEA what she's capable of. Eribus Moirai A reasonable, if strange, sort. You exchange banter when it suits either of you, and occasionally both enjoy swapping HISTORIC TALES of VAGUE RELIABILITY. Despite his occasional request into the matter of your BONES, you continue to humor him and have considered going to actually FIND SOME from the caverns nearby. Maybe eventually. You AREN'T SURE how dangerous he is. He's apparently BURNT DOWN HIS HIVE, and that seems a bit THREATENING. If you have to fight him, you plan on doing it somewhere LESS THAN FLAMMABLE, hopefully with some kind of COVER. Like Nyarla. Tough luck, Aesona. Antera Atheni You don't know the rather BOOKISH HIGHBLOOD all that well, only having spoken very BRIEFLY, regarding the CAVALIER. You didn't explain that she NEVER ACTUALLY EXISTED, because that would be NO FUN, instead supplanting fact with VAGUE IMPLICATIONS, and a promise to delve back into the RUINS for more information. Who knows, you may ACTUALLY DO IT, this time. You have no idea how dangerous she is, but you feel like she isn't the COMBATIVE SORT. You hope that you AREN'T WRONG. Carayx Suproc For a troll who HIDES THEIR BLOOD COLOUR, they seem like a FAIRLY DECENT SORT. You don't really understand where the problem in that is, and your NOT MAKING IT A BIG ISSUE has led to a DECENT NUMBER OF CONVERSATIONS. As a whole, their demeanor seems SOMEWHAT PLEASANT, and you enjoy the conversations. Occasionally, you give them tips on how to placate particularly suspicious highbloods. You HOPE that the respect is as MUTUAL as it seems, as PITIABLE as their situation is. They seem FAIRLY COMPETENT, though you're confident that if it were to come down to it you could PROBABLY WIN. You're a bit wary of making assumptions due to their UNKNOWN BLOOD COLOUR, but in the end, you REALLY HOPE that it never comes down to that. You would rather not have their mystery flavoured blood on your saber. OOC Contact Hit me up at chainsawshekanigans.tumblr.com or Corona on pchum, or shekanigans on skype.